Neji's sister
by Destiny freak
Summary: What if Neji had a sister? Would he treat her coldly or nicely?
1. Chapter 1

**Neji's POV.**

I woke up to the birds chirping no the alarms voice and groaned. And shut it by slamming my hand on it. I yawned and woke up. I remembered today was my sisters first day at the academy.

I got out of bed and did my business in the washroom took a shower changed into my ninja outfit brushed my teeth and hair.

I then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for my sister and me. Did I mention me and Haruka live alone? Cause my father was murdered instead of Hiashi. And my mom died giving birth to Haruka? I went to the fridge and opened it. I took out a milk pack. Boiled it cause I don't want Haruka to get Ill by any chance. I took out Haruka's and mine favorite serial and two bowls from the shelf and placed them on the table. The milk got boiled I took the saucepan off the stove and placed it aside and let it cool down.

I went to Haruka's room and saw that she was still sleeping. I opened the window to her room and she groaned and hid under blanket. I shook my head and spoke. "Haruka wake up! Your are gonna enter the academy today don't you remember?" She groaned and threw a pillow at my face. My left eye twitched. "Wake up Haruka!" .

I went near her bed and yanked the blanket off of her. "Good morning Neji Nii-san"she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I sighed. "Good morning" I told her.

"Mmhmm" she mumbled. I sighed again. I am sighing too much lately. I went out of the room. Before standing in the door and saying. "You better be ready in 5 minutes" she just looked at me and nodded.

I went to the kitchen and finished making breakfast. Haruka was now standing with her silly grin on. "I am so hungry Nii-san!"

I just shook my head and spoke "breakfast is ready you can eat instead of yelling"

she just glared at me and sat down with a hmph. I gave her breakfast and she started eating with out even taking a breath.

"Easy or you will cho- " before I could finish my sentence she started chocking I got up and patted her back until she was breathing normally. "Stupid" I told her. "Hmph" she hmphed.

We both finished our breakfast and I washed the dishes. I packed my kunais and stars and gave Haruka hers too.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. "Of course" we both slipped our ninja shoes and I walked Haruka to the academy.

She was holding my hand all the way. I hope she does okay and makes friends. So many parents were there Haruka gripped my hand even more. I am sure she misses our parents as much as I do.

We both stopped at the academy gates. I spoke "Here I have packed your lunch eat it if you get hungry. Also I will be here waiting for you. If I don't come stay here and wait for me. Am I understood?"

She nodded her head. I gave her lunch to her and patted her head. "Good luck" "Thanks Nii-san!" She hugged me and ran into the academy. I started walking to the place where I was suppose to train with my team. 'I hope everything goes well for her' I thought.

 **A/N sorry if it sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Neji's POV.

I finally reached the training grounds. Lee and Gai sensei were talking something about youth and Tenten was hitting the dummy with kunais and stars. I sighed and went there Tenten waved at me but I didn't respond. Lee spoke/yelled "My youthful rival has arrived!" I just stood there. Gai spoke " Ah my youthful student! Today you will first spar with Tenten then Lee!" I just nodded my head and got into fighting stance. Tenten did the same. I activated my byakugan and started the usual sparring.

Haruka's POV

I entered the academy and searched for my class. I was really nervous. I reached my class and knocked on the door. I opened the door a little and asked "May I come in?"

"Sure" replied a males voice which I assume was my sensei. I got into class and everyone stared at me. I got more nervous. "You are the new student right?" The sensei asked me. "Yes" I replied. "Introduce yourself to the class" he told me. "Hello my name is Haruka hyuga I hope we get along. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself. "Alright my name is Iruka but you can call me iruka sensei go sit down next to kiba" I nodded my head and was about to ask who is kiba when a boy stood up and spoke "Hey you will be sitting here. " The Kiba guy had red marks on both of his cheeks and had a coat on but the shape of it was weird above his head. I wonder what's wrong with it. I went to the desk where Kiba was and took a seat next to him.. On the other side of him was a guy with glasses. He looks creepy. "Hey my name is Kiba inuzuka nice to meet you!" Hey introduced himself. "Hi my-" He cut me off "Haruka hyuga right I know." I spoke again "Uh nice to meet you too." He just grinned at me. "Okay class today we will learn about chakra and it's nature" I groaned Neji nee-san has taught me that already. It's boring listing to the same thing again and again. I decided to ask Kiba about himself since he wasn't listing to the lecture at all just like me. "Hey why do you have these red marks on your cheeks?" I asked him. He looked at me then grinned before replying. "Oh these. Well everyone in my clan has these. They are symbol of which clan we are from" I made an O shape with my lips. "What about you what's up with that bandage around your forehead?" He asked me. "Um it's nothing." I told him. He just nodded his head. I heard small barking voice. I looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice. "What are you looking for?" Kiba asked me. "Ah nothing I just thought I heard a puppy's barking." I told him. "Oh don't worry it was just Akamaru. He was saying he likes you. He is just being shy." Kiba told me. He took out puppy from his coats cap. "Puppy!"


	3. Chapter 3

I said with stars in my eyes. We were not allowed to take animals in the hyuga compound even tho I wanted to have one really bad. Neji nee-san talked to the hyuga elders for me to vigorously a pet but hyuga elders being hyuga elders denied his request Neji nee-San was really angry that day. Kiba grinned at me and handed Akamaru to me. I picked it up and hugged it tightly. "Awww so cute!" I said while hugging it tighter. "Um I think he is having problem in breathing" Kiba told me. I loosened my grip but stilled hugged Akamaru. I sat him on my lap and patted his head. He just made him self comfortable and fell asleep. "He really likes you" Kiba told me. I grinned and spoke " He is really cute" Kiba winked at me and spoke "after all he is my dog" I hit him on the arm playfully I guess. "Ouch that hurts you know" He whinnied. I rolled my eyes and we started laughing. "Please pay attention to the lecture or do you want to be suspended on your first day miss hyuga you too Mr inuzuka. " Iruka inturupted us. We nodded our heads and mumbled a sorry and payed attention to the lecture even tho it was boring. The break bell started to rang. Akamaru woke up by the bell's ring and is now on top of kiba's head again. we went out side me and Kiba went out side with our lunches .Me and Kiba went to a bench and sat down. I tried to unwrap my lunch box from the cloth it was tied in. It was tied very tightly I can't seem to open it. I tried harder to open it but it won't just open!

Neji's POV

Me Lee and Tenten were done sparring with each other it was our lunch break. We all sat down and unwrapped the clothes of our lunch boxes while unwrapping I thought about haruka I wonder if she will be able to open it. What if she isn't able to open it?

She must be hungry it's the first day of her academy after all. I just put my lunch down and got up. My teammates looked at me weirdly. "Where are you going Neji?" Tenten asked me. "Yes Neji where are you going?!" Lee asked me the same question but rather loudly." It's non of your business" I replied and took off to the academy. I jumped from trees to trees and finally arrived at the academy. I jummed on it's roof and was on top of it now. The play ground was located in the middle. I looked for haruka and finally spotted her with a boy. He is from the inuzuka clan they have those marks on their cheeks. Haruka was trying to untie the cloth as I expected she was having problems untieing it. I jumped and landed near haruka.

Haruka's POV

Ugh! This cloth won't just untie! I looked at Kiba and he looked at me with sorry eyes. His lunch wasn't packed as tightly as mine. He tried to open it too but failed. I guess I will have to stay hungry today and it's nee-san's fault. I sighed loudly. "Need help?" I heard nee-San's voice. I am hearing nee-san's voice I thing I really am hungry. "Haruka?" I heard nee-san's voice again . I looked up from my lunch and saw nee-San.

"Nee-san!" I yelled. "Hand it over" I looked at him confused then I realized he was talking about the lunch box. I handed it to him and he opened it for me. "Thanks!" I told him. He handed me the lunch and I started eating quickly boy was I hungry. "Easy haruka or you will cho-" before nee-san could finish his sentence I started choking. He shook his head and patted my back Kiba handed me water and I drank it. "Thanks" I spoke. "So this boy is your friend hmm? Nee-san asked me. I nodded my head while eating. Nee-san glared at him. Kiba looked scared. "You better not hurt or touch her" nee-San threatened him. Kiba noddded his head vigorously. I sweat dropped nee-San is so overprotective. "I will be leaving now and do you remember what you have to do when the academy ends?" He asked me. "I have to wait until you come and if you are late I still have to wait." I replied. "Good" He spoke. He glared last time at kiba and jumped on academy's roof. "So cool" Me and Kiba spoke in unison and then started eating our lunches.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji' s POV

I jumped from the academy's roof and headed to the training ground. After good five minutes the training grounds came into my view. I went to where my team was sitting and sat down. "Where did you went Neji?" Tenten asked me. I didn't reply I picked up my lunch opened it then started eating it. Lee looked at me then spoke. "That's so un-youthful Neji!" I just ignored what he said and continued to eat my lunch.

Haruka's POV

Nee-san is so cool. I want to be just like him!

Me and kiba finished our lunches and the bell rang.

"Let's race to the class!" Kiba challenged me.

"You are on it." I grinned and accepted his challenge.

We raced. Kiba was taking the lead. I sped up and tripped him with my foot. He fell and grunted. I laughed and went faster.

I reached the class first. "I-I won" I announced as I tried to

Catch my breath. Kiba was trying to catch his breath as well.

"Hey no fair!" Kiba whinnied.

I just laughed while he pouted.

He looked cute.

We went to our seats and sat down.

Iruka came in the class.

"Hello again I hope you all had fun and enjoyed

Your free time. Now get your stars and kunais we are

Gonna have target hitting practice.

All class cheered. I was excited too. This will be the best

Part of the academy. I took my stars and kunais that nee-san

gave me and went to the practicing ground. "Alright class first we

will hit the dummies" Iruka told us. We all cheered again.

"First we will have the new student" Iruka spoke. "Haruka hyuga show us your

abilities" I nodded confidentiality. I stepped out and took my

Stars in one of my hand. "Okay throw them at the dummy" I took one

Star in my hand and threw it towards the dummy it missed the target a little.

I threw another it was almost there. I had only one left now.

I looked at the dummy. I remembered what nee-san told me about throwing

a star. You have to bend your wrist a little and throw it smoothly.

I took a deep breath and did it the way nee-sa n told me to.

I threw the kunai and it hit the target. Everyone started clapping including

Iruka sensei. I grinned at did a victory sign . It was Kiba's turn.

He looked at me goofily I smiled at him. He then winked at me.

I just cheered for him. He threw his kunai's and missed all the targets.

I sweat dropped. He came and stood next to me. I patted his shoulder he looked at me

"It's alright better luck next time." I told him with a smile. He grinned at me and spoke

"You're right!" Akamaru 'woofed' in agreement. We both looked straight.

Next was sasuke he waw doing pretty good

too but he was kinda showing off. All the girls were cheering for him ."Show off I can do better! Believe it!" I nodded my head on the show off part. Naruto got into position of throwing stars and threw all of them one by one. He unfortunately missed all the

targets. "I will do better next time! Believe it!" He announced. Everyone discouraged him other then me and my cousin.


End file.
